


I am watching you grow, Vera

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick narrating a poem on Vera growing up post State vs Misham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am watching you grow, Vera

**Author's Note:**

> did this for a poetry class and the prompt, "start a poem with the lines: I am sitting here/Watching you grow," made me think about Vera. I'm going with the fact that Nick's narrating it, though one could also argue that Apollo could be the narrator too.

**I am watching you grow, Vera**

I am sitting here  
Watching you grow  
At first you don't speak  
Doodles first or gestures  
But slowly you come out of your shell  
Aided by the young magician's smile  
And you catch up on lost time.  
Girl-talk with her and banter  
With the rest of our patchwork family.


End file.
